villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nene Motoe
Nene Motoe and Nono Motoe (求衛ねね and 求衛のの respectively) are major antagonists in the anime Blood C. They are revealed to be part of the "Main Cast" and part of Fumito Nanahara's experiment. Appearance They both wear the school uniform, being a dark red tie, a black shirt and a red skirt. Their hair is short and pink. They both have a one-sided braid, but they each have it on different sides and they rest of their hair are in different waves/curls. That is usually the only way people can tell them apart. Personality Initially, the personalities of the twins seems to be energetic and fun-loving. They act very cutesy, kind, supportive and also have the habit of talking in sync with each other. They seem to really care about Saya and the others. But later, on it is revealed that this was all nothing but an act. Both of them are actually cruel, cold, sadistic, rude and mean. They are only worried about their own well being, they don't even care about each other and share no actual closeness. Biography They are criminals who committed horrific deeds, involving "girls" (likely snuff filming), and took a role in the 'Main Cast' because Fumito could wipe those crimes off their record. They were informed by Fumito that all the other actors in the experiment would die gruesomely, but they didn't care. They knew all along that Saya was actually a humanoid ancient monster with altered memory and that they had to play the part of her regular friends and classmates. Around Saya they act silly and giggle a lot and generally often hang out with her. When they eat lunch with her and Saya mentions that Guimauve is supposed to feel like something, the two state it tastes like kissing someone, which makes Saya blush. Nene and Nono also keep encouraging Itsuki to try and ask Saya out. They also complain about how boring and quiet the rural life in their village is. On a rainy day they announce that they should share scary stories in the class. They are excited and manage to convince their teacher Kanako. When Itsuki tells a story, Nene and Nono act very frightened though. When Kanako also told a story, Saya got too scared and passed out. Since it was her idea, Nene later visited her to apologize. But then a monster appears and attacks them. Nene runs away panicking, but is killed. She didn't actually die though due to talismans that the members of the "Main Cast" get. Saya then runs into Nono who is worried about her sister. Saya thought Nene really died and doesn't dare to tell her. Nono suspects that Saya knows someting and gets angry. That causes a monster to manifest from Nono's shadow which seemingly kills her as well, leaving Saya to believe she's unable to protect anyone. Kanako suggested that they would tell Saya the truth about the experiment and destroy Fumito's plans in order for them to end this project more quickly. Nene and Nono accepted and eventually showed themselves to Saya again, who couldn't believe they were still alive. They laugh and mock at Saya, finding it funny how she is overwhelmed by all the revelations. They tell her that she is actually a humanoid monster with altered memory which shocks her. Nene and Nono stay cold and just want to get back to their old life. They also talk about keeping the fake uniforms in order to dress the "girls" up in them. Then a Cerberus appears, but doesn't immediately attack them. The twins realize that their deal with Kanako wouldn't work out and that they were too naive to think rebelling against the experiment would work. Nene and Nono get angry at Kanako, since theyre scared they won't get their reward if Fumito finds out. But he shows up and reveals he was aware of their betrayal. They try to apologize to him and put all the blame on Kanako, which they think worked. Since Saya regained her memories they think that they can leave the project now. Fumito confirms, but means that they will die and also reveals that after their fake deaths he replaced their talismans with fakes as well. The Cerberus attacks them and they run away. Nene also pushes Nono to the ground in order to get away. But it doesn't help her much and they both get brutally slaughtered. Category:Female Category:Partners in Crime Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Greedy Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Contradictory Category:Weaklings Category:Horror Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Minion Category:Pimps